The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to the configuration of data processing systems.
It is not uncommon for people to own and/or use a plurality of data processing systems, for example a smart phone, a tablet computer, a home computer and a work computer. Each of these data processing systems typically have numerous different configuration settings. Although people may choose to leave many of the configuration settings in their default state, often this is not the case. Indeed, each time a data processing system is acquired, the person (or an information technology specialist) will spend time configuring the data processing system to optimize the data processing system for use by the person or people that will be using the data processing system. For example, the data processing system may be configured to automatically connect to on one or more networks (e.g., wide area networks, local area networks and/or personal area networks), utilize one or more virtual private networks (VPNs), etc. The data processing system also may be configured with certain applications installed that will be used by the user, configuration settings for the applications, user preferences, and so on.